Snow and Cosplay
by M-The.Singer.Of.Stories-M
Summary: Izumi and Mizutani has dates for the snow and cosplay convention, respectively. Tajima, Hamada, Mihashi, Abe, and Sakaeguchi tagged along the fun. How will it turn out if they changed paces for now? Fluffy Oofuri xOcs! Ookiku Furikabutte!


Wrote this fic for a change of pace in yaoi-ness and I wanted to use to some ideas I could've thought up. The yaoi pairings hinted differently - read on to find out about them. Please enjoy~ :3

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, ANIMES AND FAST FOOD MENTIONED OR ANY BRAND/ANIME-RELATED STUFF IN THIS FANFIC. I only own Mizune sisters which are Mei and Mayu - halfly, thank you very much.

* * *

  
It was the month of December and snow was falling from the sky, covering everything that it could land on as it emitted a cool atmosphere from its very snowflakes. The air felt cold as the breeze hit a certain boy with auburn-colored hair in the face. He stood in the snowy park while he pulled up his gloves to make sure it wouldn't slide off his hands. He patted his brownish jacket and checked his fly before running his fingers through his hair. Mizutani Fumiki was the boy's name and he was nervously waiting for someone. He looked at the path where he knew the one he was waiting for would come. Suddenly, his eyes glimmered with happiness as a green-eyed girl with long black hair came into the scene he was watching. For a minute the girl looked around worriedly but when she saw Mizutani, a smile appeared on her face as she skipped to him.

"Sorry." Was the first thing she said to him. "Eh? For what?" Mizutani cluelessly replied. "Ehehe.. I made you wait.." She sweatdropped and blushed a little. Mizutani looked away, trying to hide his upcoming blush when he saw the slight blush on the girl forming.

"Oh, that.. It's okay, you gave me more time to prepare too.. tehehehe.." He looked back at the girl right after his red cheeks calmed down. She nodded in response with a cheerful smile. "Uhmm.. Mizune." Mizutani said. "Eh? It's okay. Just call me Mayu. I'm not used to being called by my last name." The girl named Mayu Mizune corrected.

"But that sounds unfair." Mizutani complained. "Ehh? Why would it be?" Mayu asked in confusion. "Mayu-chan.. it's easy to call you that." Mizutani reddened again."But I-I would like it better if you call me F-Fumiki.." He stammered at some words.

"Fumiki.." Mayu said while her cheeks reddened. Mizutani stared at her when she said his name fluently. "-chan." She added. "We sound like kids like this." Mizutani teased and smiled at Mayu. "Atleast I feel better thinking that." Mayu smiled back.

* * *

In another setting, Izumi was dressed differently from his usual clothes. He was black from head to toe with a black cape that bore the shape of a dragon on it, inside was colored red, from the tip was three silver buttons and a silver-like cord that seem to lock the cape onto him. He was also wearing a black wig that covered his usual olive-browned hair and his jacket was up to the middle of his wrist with a darker black bordering it. The remaining stuff would be too hard to describe as he was cosplaying Lelouch from Code Geass.

"Kousuke!" A girl's voice called out from behind. The voice seemed familiar to him, he then turned around to find a girl that had very red hair, around her head was a black band strapped around. She wore a jacket-like outfit with long sleeves that ended up to her elbows, then from inside those sleeves a thinner layer colored black was wrapped around to her wrist, it also ended up her knees. From under that, she had red and white boots and lastly, she was holding a fake gun metal gun.

"Mei?" He said almost not recognizing the girl in a Kallen Stadfelt cosplay outfit. "Yeah, it's me." Mei confirmed. "Cool, you look like her." Izumi complemented as he eyed Mei's outfit. "Thanks, and you look good as Lelouch." Mei replied looking at Izumi's outfit, then she noticed Izumi was staring at her without any word.

"Hello?" Mei waved her hand in front of Izumi. He blushed when he realized he was staring at Mei for too long. "Ahh, sorry.. I spaced out." Mei blushed and looked away realizing what Izumi had done. "It's fine... Thanks for liking my outfit.." She said. "...." Izumi didn't say a word, still embarassed at what he did.

"Awesoommmmeee!" A kid that happened to passed by commented. "You two look like the real characters!" Another person added as they took out their camera and shot Mei and Izumi's pictures. A crowd suddenly started to flock over the couple - pair - two. Awing at their realistic costumes.

"You know," Said a man, he pulled away from the lens of his camera for a better view at them. "You should enter the cosplay pair contest. You're bound to win first place!" He directed. Mei and Izumi looked at each other before answering "No."

"Why not?" The kid from earlier asked. "We just don't like it." Mei answered. "But, the prize is 70,000 yen for the couple who'll win." A girl from the crowd informed. "Se-Seventy thousand yens?!" Izumi and Mei stammered, giving the girl a surprised look, who in turn, nodded at their reassurance.

".... Should we enter?" Mei asked Izumi. "Hmm... It's 70,000 yen? - If we win we can split up the money to 35,000 each." He scratched his head. "Yes! Please enter! You two have a good chance of winning." Another fan begged while Mei and Izumi stared at her.

They turned back to each other, thinking about if they should enter or not. "....." They stayed silent for awhile as the crowd waited for their reply. "Okay, we'll do it!" They both said, the crowd cheered for them. "In return, please support us." Izumi said bowing down with Mei. Soon, the crowd settled down and went to wait for the start of the contest.

"Is it really okay?" He asked Mei. "Uhmm..?" Mei asked. "Yanno, the pair-" He stopped. "Nevermind, you wouldn't like it anyway as expected." Mei looked back at Izumi and said: "Of course I want to. It's 70,000 yen for our sake." Izumi looked back at Mei with a smile, and took _his _partner's hand as they traveled across the convention to find the registry booth.

* * *

As the snow fell, the two walked together in the park, watching the snow fall to the ground. Mayu giggled as a snowflake landed on her nose and dispersed into the air. Mizutani abruptly threw a snowball at Mayu's childishness, who, in turn returned two flying snowballs at Mizutani's face. Mizutani was about to launch his next attack when Mayu stopped for a moment to cool her hands, she wasn't wearing any gloves unlike Mizutani, instead she was bear-handed in the cold snow. She only wore a red jacket and a purple scarf around her neck for protection against the freezing weather. Mizutani carelessly dropped his formed snowball on the ground and went to Mayu's aid.

"Awww, you're cold." Mizutani whined 'cause of the fact their fight has been stopped. Mayu puffed out warm air to her hands as best as she could. "It's.. It's okay. I can still play." She said trying to force her hands to stop from shivering.

"You're lying!" Mizutani childishly said as he took the girl's hands into his gloved hands._ "I'm being a seme here, aren't I?" _Mizutani thought to himself. Both of them blushed furiously when Mizutani made this action. Mayu's and Mizutani's cheeks warmed up from the feeling. The two looked away from each other for a moment.

"T-Thanks, but we can't stay like this..." Mayu managed to speak, breaking the silence between them. "...Sorry." Mizutani sighed as he let go of Mayu's hands, that were still cold. "Let's go somewhere warm then." Mizutani looked back at her and smiled.

"Okay.." Mayu replied. Mizutani thought for a bit before slipping off one of his gloves. "Eh? What are you doing?" Mayu asked, confused. "Continuing to warm you..." He quietly said, but it wasn't quiet enough for Mayu not to hear it.

_"This is scaring me a bit.. He's being a seme." _She thought to herself. _"But I guess he should be the one making the move-? I hate being an uke." _She felt a bare hand touch hers. She saw Mizutani's hand locked onto hers. Mizutani was already busy looking away with another blush on his face.

Mayu looked around for a bit, tensed by the silence. Mizutani felt the Mayu's hand wriggle a bit in his own. "Uhmm.. The other glove." Mayu pointed to the glove Mizutani wore earlier. "I'll use it on my other hand." She insisted. "Okay then.." Mizutani gave her the glove.

"Eh! Mizutani!" A voice called out. They turned around to see that it was Tajima's happy face staring at the two of them. "I didn't know anyone would date you!" Tajima looked at Mayu with sparkles in his eyes. "Mizune Mayu? You like someone like Mizutani?"

"Why do you have to be mean?" Mizutani displeasingly whined. "Handholding! Cool and this is just your first time, right?" Tajima asked ignoring Mizutani's whines. "This is cute, I have something to tease you about now!" He paraded.

* * *

In the convention, Mei made her way through the crowd with Izumi tagging along. The crowd seem to be growing everywhere they went. She breathed hardly as they reached their destination. Izumi fixed his cape and Mei listed their names on the entry booth, without stopping. After that, they plopped themselves in a near cafe teeming with waitresses in maid outfits and all kinds of people.

"This is tiring." Izumi rested his arms on the table. "I know, right?" Mei said. Izumi nodded in response. A waitress approached them and asked: "Would you like anything?" Mei and Izumi stared at each for a minute before saying their orders.

"I never been to a convention this big in December." Izumi zipped his beverage. "I've been.." Mei replied as she drank her own drink. "But I never went with anyone who I can pair up with." She continued. "Ohh... Then I guess this is our first time?" Izumi asked.

"By first time you mean?" Mei gave lifted her eyebrow at Izumi. "I dunno.. going with someone in a crowded December convention?" He said. "...or a date?" He mumbled and blushed while stirring his drink escaping from the urge to meet his gaze with Mei.

Mei blushed at the thought of it. She looked at Izumi who was still stirring his drink, she noticed that he had a clear red blush on his freckled face. _"OHH CUUUTTTTEEEE!!" _She shivered in her seat. She tried to calm down by toying with her fake metal gun.

They stayed quiet 'til they had finished their drinks. The waitress from earlier cleaned up after them. "You know, you two have awesome costumes." She said as she stared at Mei's and Izumi's outfit with awe. "Thanks!" They said in unison with a cheery voice.

"And you two also looked perfect together." The waitress continued. Neither of the two tried to correct the waitress. "I hope you two will become something..." She said lastly before going off into the crowded places she had came from.

_"I wonder who's the seme here?"_

After that weird pause, they continued to walked through the entire convention to kill time until the contest starts. Occasionally, Izumi and Mei would pose for shots by other fans like them. Many admired the creation of their costumes, which was really good for them. It didn't take long for them to hold hands due to the crowd's wave that almost got them separated.

"Mei." Izumi said while gripping her hand. "You don't need to worry, the crowd here at this part isn't that pushy." She gasped for air while two bags of manga and more items hung around her arms. Izumi on the other hand, was the same, only with loads more of manga and cds.

"I think we should rest---!" Mei was hit by someone that caused her to fall over Izumi - literally. They both fell on the ground along with their bag of loot. "What the heck was that?" Izumi angrily questioned as he looked at where the unknown person came from.

"It's not my fault." Mei mistook it for him being mad at her. "Something just bumped me hard and-" Izumi placed a finger on Mei's lips that cause her to silence her words. "I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about the thing that hit you.." He corrected, a slight blush crept to their face. They were staring at each other until they realized that both of them are blushing.

"Izumi..?" A voice broke their blush gazing. They looked at the source of the voice leading to a tall figure who was wearing a yellow Magi Ranger costume standing before them. "Who the hell are you suppose to be?" Izumi asked with a displeased face, while Mei stared at the weird guy in front of them.

"YOUU!" The cosplayer pointed accusingly. He removed his helmet to reveal a boy with probably spiky blonde hair escorted by a pissed face of fury. "Is that anyway to treat your senpai like that?" He said squeezing Izumi's cheek with his free hand.

"Hamada, what are you doing here?" He snapped at him as he rubbed his cheek. "Eh? Hamada? You cosplay?" Mei asked in surprise. "Of course I do!" Hamada said posing with his outfit confidently that made some passers-by take a shot of him.

* * *

Accompanied by Tajima, Mizutani and Mayu made their way to an ice cream store near the park. It's weird that they would eat ice cream on a cold day like this, but it was also a nice time to eat them because they don't melt so easily without a heat wave. The three sat on a table and began scanning through menus of yummy ice cream displayed for them to see. Tajima took off his black jacket and puffed out a few air of sighs before going back to Mayu and Mizutani.

"Oohh! I'll just have popsicle!" He said as he took out a few yens from his pocket and gave them to Mizutani. "Eh? I'm the one who's going to buy?" Mizutani asked. "Awww, don't complain like that, Mizutani. You're _girlfriend_'s here too and she's counting on you also. " Tajima replied, trying to make Mizutani obey 'cause of the guilt. _"Genmitsu ni!"_ He added his known catchphrase.

"That's not fair! You're using the guilt thingy!" Mizutani protested. "No I'm not~ You should be thanking me for trying to help you." Tajima leaned comfortably in his chair. "Tajimaaa!" Mizutani shouted at his friend. Mayu watched as she sat on the sidelines of the argument.

"I'll do it" She said, taking Tajima's money from Mizutani. "B-But, Mayu. I'll do it!" Mizutani said. "No I'll do it." Mayu replied as she went to the counter. "I haven't given you my money yet." He said, trying to stop her. "It's okay, I'll pay for you." Mayu giggled.

Mizutani sweated and blushed, feeling embarassed that a girl's doing the job. _"I'm being an uke here - wait what does that have to with this? But, I have to be a seme!" _He interfered with Mayu. "I'll do it please?" He pleaded. Mayu let out a sigh and gave Mizutani Tajima's money and her money - but her money was rejected by a "Nahh, I'll pay for you." and a push back to the table.

"Yanno, Mayu, I wonder... What did you like in Mizutani?" Tajima said while he watched Mizutani line up to the counter. Mayu blushed a little before looking at Tajima to answer. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean look at him, he's a crap left, he's childish and sometimes a mess. Not to mention he's a dork."

Mayu couldn't help from giggling by Tajima's words. "Eh? I think I get it." Tajima said, not bothering to ask Mayu again. "Why?" Mayu asked. "That's the same reaction I got from my older sisters when I asked them when they got engaged." He replied. Mayu blushed a bright red than before. "That's.. totally out of the topic."

"Hee Hee Hee!" Tajima patted Mayu on the head. "You're like a younger sister though." They both laughed happily like siblings. "Oi! What are you two doing? I've been holding these for a long time!" Mizutani yelled out of jealousy, holding in his two hands three ice creams.

"Be careful with Mizutani also, keep him in track." He whispered to Mayu before turning to Mizutani. "W-What did you say to her, Tajima?!" Mizutani worriedly asked, afraid thatTajima might've said something weird about him. "Finally! Thanks a lot, Mizutani!" Tajima grabbed the Popsicle from Mizutani's hand, Mizutani's knee stumbled together, preventing his and Mayu's ice cream from falling by Tajima's sudden grasp on his part. "Don't be that fast! I almost dropped the others!" Mizutani complained again.

"Man, you whine too much. I hope Mayu wouldn't get tired of you." Tajima looked at the watch near their table. "Oh crap! I gotta go!" He said as he hastily slipped on his jacket and devoured his Popsicle in seconds. He ran to the entrance fastly, but stopped in his tracks, and turned to Mizutani and Mayu with a smile. "Thanks for giving me a great time you two!" He opened the door that greeted him with a cold blast of air before vanishing out the door.

"Phew!" Mizutani sighed. "Finally he's gone!" He licked his blue mint popsicle. "I was kinda glad he was here though." Mayu said as she licked her choco vanilla ice cream. "Yeah, because you were having fun and being all _friendly _with him." Mizutani jealously said.

"...?" Sighed Mayu. _"Gomen na." _Mizutani apologized looking at Mayu who, sadly let her ice cream dripped from the cone. "It's okay, Tajima's just a nice friend I guess." She smiled licking the trail of vanilla the drop left on the cone. "Yeah, yeah. I know, he's my friend too yanno." He grunted, jealous against Tajima's mentioning, then continued with his Popsicle.

* * *

Back at the convention, Izumi was already pissed by Hamada's teasing and sudden appearance. Mei sweatdropped and watched the two quarrel as an annoyed Mei build up in her - but she wasn't going to explode just yet. Due to Hamada's help with their bag of anime goodies they were able to cope with him for awhile. Supposedly, Izumi thought it was strange to be followed by someone in a Yellow Magi suite, but the fact that Ranger was carrying their heavy luggage of anime.

"The heck with you two?" Hamada screamed in his helmet, thankfully, the helmet was enclosed enough for a whine to be only heard. "Quit complaining." Mei scolded. "Yeah, shower us with the sweetest gratitude and bow down to us for letting you come with us! Start by putting '-sama -sama' on the ends of our names. " Izumi joked, mimicking Watanuki Kimihiro's, the main character in the anime, xxxHolic, choice of words and accent.

"Whaaat??" Hamada asked cluelessly. Mei laughed as she complemented _her_partner's talent. "Thanks, that was out of character - literally." Izumi said, referring to the character he's cosplaying. "Not really, you sound just like him and Lelouch." Mei said.

"What about you? You're good at voicing different characters too." Izumi said. "Nahh, Really?" Mei blushed. "You said so yourself you can't judge yourself only other can - and so I'm saying right here, right now, that you're good at voicing --- and singing too." He seriously said. "Ehehehe... Thanks." Mei replied, smiling down at the ground with her tomatoed face.

"Awwww, that's so sweet you two!" Hamada gushed, breaking the moment between them. "What the hell, stop doing that!" Izumi shouted, giving the helmeted Hamada a whack. "You little....!" Hamada shot back hitting Izumi with his own and Mei's stuff.

"Would you two stop fighting!" Mei stomped her boot on the ground while the two seized their quarreling. Hamada removed his helmet huddled with Izumi together, ignoring the fuming red clothed girl behind them. "...Why is she so mad?" Hamada asked.

"You idiot, you're destroying the stuff we bought." Izumi insulted. "Ohh.. Right." Hamada looked at which was once a collector's treasure in the bag. "This is bad." Exclaimed Hamada. "Ohh~ you think!" Izumi obstructively thumped him into looking back at Mei.

"Ehehehehehe~~" Hamada laughed, looking back at Mei with Izumi. "Sorry.." He scratched his head. "Riiight..." Izumi said. "I'll kill you, if there's anything broken in there." Mei furiously declared as she tapped her fake metal gun._ "Normally, that would be funny - but it's scary even when it's fake." _Hamada nodded obediently, fixed the hanging bags on his arms and put his helmet on again.

"Seriously Izumi, I'm surprised you get used to Hamada being like that." Mei said. "I'm already used to it." He replied. "You two..." Hamada complained. "Don't gang up on your senpai, Izumi!" He continued almost attacking Izumi again.

"Oh yeah, the contest's gonna start." Izumi looked at his watch, confirming the time. "Really? That was fast." Mei said. "Yeah so we better hurry." Izumi grabbed Mei's hand and fought their way through the crowd with Hamada tagging along as he lifted their goods questioning "What contest?"

* * *

Mizutani and Mayu were still in the ice cream store. Neither of them bothered to finish their ice cream. Mayu was spacing out, watching the choco vanilla ice cream drip as it made the cone more and more soggy. Mizutani was troubled by this, she wasn't saying a word for sometime. He saw his other glove still on Mayu's hand, the ice cream almost hit it too. Out of panic, that his glove and Mayu's hand might get sticky, he licked Mayu's ice cream without thinking, causing Mayu to go back to earth and with wide eyes stared at Mizutani.

"Ehh? Mizutani!" Outraged by his action. "Y-You- I had no choice the ice cream was melting and-" He managed to utter. "...." Mayu gazed at the part where Mizutani had left his mark. "Did you just call me "Mizutani"?" Mizutani changed the subject.

"Yes, it's easier that way." Mayu pouted at her ice cream. "B-But I thought "Fumiki" was fine..." Mizutani tried his best for Mayu not to mention the ice cream incident. "... I'll just call you "Mizu-chan" if that's better." Mayu insisted. "Sounds good then... no hard feelings?" He sweatdropped.

"YOU STILL LICKED MY ICE CREAM!" She blurted out angrily at Mizutani. "I was only curious about how it tasted!" He reasoned falsely. "You don't have to be mad about it... I'll let you lick mine." He continued. "......I never tasted that flavor." She said.

"Eh? You can taste it, if you like?" Mizutani held the Popsicle out for her. "Not gonna happen." Mayu spat at Mizutani's face. "Okay then, but seriously, don't startle me like that!" He sighed, finishing off his ice cream. "Tee hee hee~" She giggled, finishing off hers as well.

* * *

Izumi and Mei were already on the stage with other participants. Crowds of people flocked together to watch the contest as a big audience. Hamada was also in the audience, he was also with Izumi's and Mei's supporters from earlier in the oncvention. As the contest begun they saw many familiar costumes that their opponents were wearing. There were pairs that wore Rin and Len Kagamine outfits. Mei spotted a pair that were obviously portraying Haruhi and Kyon from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Then Senna and Junna from W-Wish and a lot of others that were beyond description.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea..." Mei shivered in her outfit on stage, Izumi tried to calm her down by holding her hand - even if it was in front of everyone. "Don't worry, we'll be fine... I'll help you." Izumi whispered to Mei. Mei nodded in response, trying to avoid the audience's gaze.

Both of them gulped when their names were called, as best as they could they acted normally on stage for everyone to see. Unfortunately, Mei got caught in the audience's eyes and thus, started shivering on stage. Izumi squeezed her hand to let her know that they'll be fine. Mei tried her best to keep herself from being engulfed by stage fright - and Luckily, she succeeded. Their appearance brought many people to cause to awe at their cosplay outfits AND the hand holding.

"See? Everyone likes our outfits." Izumi smiled with Mei posing for tons of flashes that took their photos by shoot. Their supporters, thanks to Hamada's leading, were loud and possibly were the center of attention in the audience as they shouted their names.

"Phew, now I really feel like we'll win that 70,000 yen prize." Mei said as she and Izumi shuffled backstage after their turn. "Ohh, I almost forgot, thanks." She smiled at Izumi who, in turn, blushed but managed to grinned back before looking away. "I-I'm also thankful for Hamada for helping us out there." He stammered. "Good thing he didn't go overboard. He does a good job leading cheers." Mei replied.

* * *

Back at the park, Mizutani and Mayu strolled through the continuing-to-fall snow as they made their way to a clammy bench, it soon warmed up when they sat on it. Mizutani pulled out his headphones from his inside pocket in his jacket, he also brought out the iPod he was using to select which song to listen to. He though for a bit if he should ask Mayu. But, on the other hand, he found it a little embarrassing if someone were to listen to the songs he listens to.

"Uhmm..." He thought for a bit. "You want to listen too?" He asked holding out the headphones to Mayu. "I only have one set of headphones.. But, I think you'll be able to listen too, if I stretch it somehow." He blushed. Mayu sighed for a bit before asking: "You sure?" Mizutani nodded in response as he slipped on headphones on Mayu's head, he slumped down on the bench so that their head level would be equal before stretching the headphones out enough to fit in his head.

"Y-You're cold." Mizutani felt the cold substance against his warm face that was Mayu's cheeks. "I know, I'm normally like this on winter seasons." Mayu felt her cheek warmed up a bit from Mizutani's face. Music began to play after that, though they couldn't hear it much, Mayu recognized it as one of the songs she listens to also.

"You listen to this?" She asked. Mizutani froze a bit but managed to utter words like: "I know, it's stupid.." Mayu's face felt warm now, fortunately. "No~ I listen to these kinds of songs too." She said happily. "No way.. I thought you would prefer something like slow stuff."

"Not exactly~ I like listen to mostly slow anime songs." She said. "Ohh, animes? You watch animes too?" Mizutani asked. "Yeah, Mei gives me a lot of nice animes to watch." She giggled. "You're like Mei and Izumi then.. Cosplaying counts right?"

"I dunno, I don't cosplay - never tried." She replied. "Why?" Asked Mizutani. "'Cause... " She began to be gloomy. "I can't find a character that'll fit me." Replied Mayu. "Ohh.. Cheer up then we're the same." Mizutani said, as he switched songs. Then He and Mayu happened to close their eyes 'cause of the beat.

"Oi. Mizutani." A serious voice said. Mizutani's and Mayu's eyes fluttered open to see Abe staring at them. A somewhat puffing and cold Mihashi that was holding some books stood beside Abe. "Holy crap.." Mizutani and Mayu pulled the headphones from their wedged-together heads. "Abe?! Mihashi?"

"Mizune...?" Abe lifted his eyebrow at Mayu. "You two.. What are you doing?" He looked at Mizutani. "Nothing, just here at the park." Mizutani covered as he took the headphones and iPod back into his jacket. A glint appeared in Abe's eyes, looking at the two with a smirk. "You're on a date are you?" Mihashi sweated. _"Mi-Mizutani-kun.. is on a date..?"_

"_Crap.. he figured it out so easily." _Mizutani didn't know how to answer. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Mayu popped in. "Mihashi needs to brush up on his exams." Abe replied. "Then.. uhmm.. why did you call me?" Mizutani asked, scratching the back of his neck. ".... Mihashi saw you with a girl he doesn't know and I wanted to be sure he wasn't hallucinating or anything." He explained "Ohh." Said Mizutani.

"Then, uh, Mihashi, she's from our class, Mizune Mayu." Mizutani introduced.. "A-Ahh.. Hi.." Mihashi timidly said. "Hiya~" Mayu shook Mihashi's hand. "You're the pitcher who made the team won, right?" Mihashi nodded many times in response. "Awesome then." She replied with a smile. _"So nice!"_ He thought.

"So this means you're on a date too, right?" Mayu laughed with Mizutani. "This is not a date! I already said why were here." Abe boomed at the two, making Mihashi more scared of him.

* * *

Intense nervousness was felt through the whole stage and onto the audience, everyone of the pair held to each other respectively, wishing that they could win as the host drawed out the envelope where the result was written based on the audience's enthusiastic cheers and on the wise judges decisions. Everyone sweated hardly, watching the MC open to the envelope to find out who will win the 70,000 yen prize.

"And so we have our winner..." The MC said through the mic he was holding as he read the envelope then closed it. "Everyone's outfit was very great today, but sadly, we can only have one paired winners." He looked at the audience then to contestants.

Izumi and Mei tightly held each other's hands as they chanted: "Please let it be us.. Please let it be us.." Together. _"Please don't let this embarrassing event be a waste." _They both thought. The MC breathe in a breath and said:

"Mizune Mei and Izumi Kouske!" He smiled at the two. Mei hardly couldn't believe it while Izumi gaped at their names being called as the winners. "Congratulations, you two have won 70,000 yen!"

"They won? They won!" Hamada said to his newly established anime cheer squad as they shouted Izumi's and Mei's names. Everyone watched as both Mei and Izumi received the prize in the cash and were greeted by cheers and more flashing lights that captured their glory.

"I can't believe we won!" Mei cheered, She and Izumi had just got out the backstage. They were met by a happy circle of fans led by Hamada. "You two! We're awesome. I can't believe you won! Congrats!" Hamada said.

Mei flipped opened her cellphone and started dialing on it. "Who're you calling, Mei?" Izumi asked.

* * *

Mayu's phone began suddenly began ringing, giving Mihashi and Mizutani a scare as Abe stared at her. She picked up the phone, looked at it for awhile then answered it. "Yo~!" She said, before being blasted by a loud volume of noises in the ear.

* * *

"Mayu.. I'll just tell her- Mayu! We won! We won in a contest! We won in a contest that me and Izumi randomly joined!" Mei happily sang to the phone. The voices and sounds of the convention filled the phone to her younger sister's ears.

* * *

"Ohh that's great!" Mayu replied, moving the phone to her other ear while rubbing the other from the attack earlier. "What did you won then?" She asked curiously. She moved the phone a bit farther away from her ear, getting ready for a scream of success.

* * *

Mei signaled Izumi to come over the phone, then she whispered what to say. "... We won 70,000 yen!!" Mei and Izumi both declared.

* * *

"S-S-Seventy thousands yens?! No way!?" Mayu spazzed over the phone, attracting attention from Abe and Mizutani. Mihashi almost fell down from the big surprise, but thanks to Abe tugging his jacket back he managed to stay afoot.

* * *

"Yeap, it's true! I'll see you at home in a few hours, okay?" Mei lastly said before receiving and replying a "See ya!" She closed her phone and returned it into her pocket. Izumi and Hamada were waiting for her, the crowd that was once their fans were long gone after taking a few shots at them.

"So what are you two going to do with the money?" Hamada asked suspiciously. "Well," Izumi opened the envelope revealing wads of cash that shone light as if it was hope itself. "I'll get my share." He took out 35,000 from the envelope and gave the other 35,000 to Mei.

"Okay then! This is mine..." Mei said as she hid the envelope containing her money somewhere in her pockets. "What about me?" Hamada whined. "What about you?" Izumi asked coldly. "Give me something, Izumi!" He demanded. "Why would I go out my way to give something to you?" He asked again. "EH?" Hamada said.

"Yanno, I think I won't be cooking tonight." Mei said. "Why not? Won't Mayu get mad?" Izumi wondered. "She hardly gets mad at me - so I guess we'll order out for celebration. Wanna come?" Mei asked. "Sure." Izumi smiled. "Hey! What about me?" Hamada yelped from behind. "You can come too." Mei replied as she brought out her phone again and began texting Mayu.

* * *

"O-Okay then, bye.." Mayu managed to reply before hearing a beeping sound over her phone. She closed her phone and put it back into her pocket. Mizutani, Abe, and Mihashi looked at her curiously waiting for a word to come out.

"Uhhmm.. Mayu..." Mizutani began. "What was that 70,000 yen thing?" He asked. Mayu sighed before answering: "Izumi and Mei won it in a random cosplay contest they happened to join." Abe and Mizutani aghast while Mihashi could hardly believe it._"A-Awesome.. Izumi-kun.. and Mei-san.. won.."_

"Hmm.. I see then," Abe said, "Come, Mihashi. We're going now." He waved as a stumbling chicken followed him. "Eh? Bye!" Mizutani waved back. "Sorry for ruining your date!" Mayu teased. "What the heck!? It's suppose to be the other way around!" Abe yelled lastly, Mihashi fell on the snow, books flying, evidently enough. "Poor Mihashi." Mayu sweatdropped. "He's fine, Abe's there." Mizutani said.

Mayu's phone began vibrating again, she pulled out her phone and flipped it open once more. "Who is it?" Mizutani stared at Mayu who was reading a text message. "It's from Mei." She replied. "She says that we'll be celebrating tonight at our house, so we don't have to cook. Oh, and if you want to come she says you can come."

"Eh? Really?" Mizutani asked. "Yeah, Izumi and Hamada will be there too." Mayu closed her phone again and placed it back in her pocket. "Izumi's coming too?" He confirmed. Mayu nodded in response, clutching her gloved hand for warmth. "Well, let's go then!" Mizutani grinned his biggest as he grabbed Mayu's hand bare hand with his own, and took off from the bench. "EEHH? SLOW. OW! DOWN. OUCH!" Mayu followed clumsily trudged on the snow behind him.

* * *

Izumi pulled out his cellphone as well. He began punching the buttons, feral from excitement. Mei and Hamada watch him carefully. "Who're you texting, Kousuke?" Asked Mei. Izumi didn't answer until he was finished pushing the buttons. He let out a sigh of relief before bringing back his own phone into his pocket. "Oi, Izumi." Hamada took his turn, Izumi replied after that.

"I asked Tajima to come as well. You don't mind do you?" He asked Mei. "Ohh, it's fine. It's our share anyway, riiight?" Mei reassured. "Okay then, don't sweat the small stuff." Izumi replied, wiping the sweat under his wigged bangs with his arm.

"Then stop stalling you two and let's buy the food!" Hamada eagerly shouted as he gave the two a shove into the nearest food chain restaurant. "What the hell?" Izumi said, annoyed. "Mcdonalds?" He looked around the customer-filled place..

"I guess this will do, the food's cheap but delicious." Mei commented, lining up to the counter with Izumi. "Well, Mayu did tell me that this is her favourite food." Hamada said, thinking as he put he cupped his helmet with his hand. "Yeap, you're right!" Mei confirmed.

"This'll do then." Izumi pulled out a huge amount of money from his share of the prize, with Mei .doing the same procedure. "Alright, uhmmm... Let's see what to buy." Mei said, eyeing the glowing menu boards located at the very front of the line.

"Uhmm..." A voice said from behind Izumi. "Not now, Hamada!" He scolded, turning around to see the person he thought the voice came from. To his surprise, Hamada was far away sitting on a table while waiting for Mei and Izumi.

"SAKAEGUCHI!? IS THAT YOU?!" Izumi's normally big orbs became more bigger than ever. "Ehehehe..." Sakaeguchi said, putting his hand on his witch hat. "I can't believe you recognized me so quickly." He said. "Why the heck are you wearing something like that?" Izumi's said, still shocked by his friend. "Kousuke, what's going on? Why are you-" Mei's eyes almost popped out from its sockets when it saw Sakaeguchi and his cosplay outfit. "HOLY CRAP. YOU ACTUALLY LOOK GOOD."

* * *

Back to Mizutani and Mayu, they've met Tajima, Mihashi, and Abe along the way to the Mizune sisters' house. Snow was still falling upon their meeting. At first, they thought it was a coincedence, but when Tajima explained everything, it sounded clear.

"Izumi invited me to the Mizunes' house for a celebration." He breathe in the cool air. "I brought along Mihashi too!" He smiled. "Then.. Abe why are you here also?" Mayu sweatdropped. "I had to make sure Tajima isn't going to put Mihashi into any trouble at your house." He reasoned as he pointed to Mihashi.

"Aww, fine then. This sounds like it's going to be like Mihashi's birthday party." Mizutani complained. "It'll be fun if there's more though!" Mayu smiled as she led the way to their house.

* * *

The sun was setting as the cold atmosphere caused by the snow became more and more colder by the minute. They were also carrying loads of food they bought from Mcdonalds.

"It's getting chilly!" Mei shivered as the bags she held shivered along. Izumi kindly took off his cape and placed it on her shoulders. "W-What are you doing?" Mei asked, trying to hide her blush. "It's fine, you need it more than I do." Izumi blushed as well. "Awww how sweeett..!" Hamada teased, a tease that earned him a kick by Izumi.

"Wow, you two sure get along well..." Sakaeguchi stuttered in the cold. "I sure wish I brought along something to warm up my legs." He breathed out a sigh, the he tried to coat himself with the witch's cape attach to him. "Hee hee!" Hamada snickered. "Lucky I chose something warm." He boasted.

Sakaeguchi was wearing a Yuki Nagato cosplay. He wore the exact the unifrom as her, and on top of that, he was wearing the witch costume Yuki wore. The wig was the same style and he wore contact lenses. He felt cold in his skirt. Hamada, Izumi and Mei agreed to let him come with the festivities happening in the Mizune sisters' house.

"I still can't believe you recognized me so quickly." Sakaeguchi giggled as he carried half of the food to the Mizunes' house. "What I don't believe is, is that you're happening to be wearing something like that." Izumi's unamused face appeared. "And it's really weird for someone like you to wear that." Hamada added, still carrying Izumi's and Mei's anime goods only a few plastics of aromatic food were added.

"But, it's really good! Made well done." Mei complemented Sakaeguchi. "Hehehehe.. Thanks!" He replied. "But what I don't get is, why did you come with us?" Hamada asked. "Ohh that, hehehe, uhmm.. Well consider it as an apology for making Mei fall on Izumi in the convention earlier." He said.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Mei and Izumi, in unison, shouted from anger and surprisement. "Hiinn..Yes, sorry again." Sakaeguchi sweatdropped. The four continued to chatter happily until they had reached their destination.

* * *

As if by fate, Mayu, Mizutani, Tajima, Mihashi, and Abe, had arrived at the house just when Mei, Izumi, Hamada, and Sakaeguchi had reached it. They were surprised to see many people that're involved with this celebration. Everyone stayed silent, oddly enough to be broken by heaving falling snow that somehow brought thhe coldest air felt throughout the day.

"What are we standing here for? Let's go inside!" Hamada shouted as he rubbed himself from the cold. Mei ran to the door in the nick of time and opened it. Everyone rushed in and shut the door completely, being saved from the forming blizzard outside.

"Phew! I thought for certain we were going to freeze out butts off out there." Tajima laughed. The fragrant aroma of Chicken - and by chicken, not Mihashi- Spaghetti and other yummy foods that made tummy-rumbling sounds filled the living room. Everyone raced to the removal of their coats, jackets, gloves, scarf, ear muffs, hats, capes, helmet, shoes, etc. Mayu hurriedly lit the fireplace, it gave off a glowing warmth as soon as it was fed by wood.

"Thanks, Mayu. Okay, let's eat!" Mei declared as she signaled to Izumi and Hamada to bring out the take outs from their plastics. Everyone fastly plopped themselves in the living room, making each other comfortable, and waited for their awaited food to come.

"Oi. Mei, do you mind giving Mihashi more rice?" Abe asked. "He needs it." Mei glared at Abe. "Oi. Mihashi. Don't neglect your food just like that." Abe commanded. "Ye-Yes, Abe-kun!" Mihashi replied, taking a bite out of his chicken " Takaya! Don't be such a nag!" She boomed at Abe. "Don't call me Takaya!" He boomed back. The two then, engaged in an endless and funny nagging - yelling battle.

"Mizutani!" Izumi called out. Mizutani quietly made his way near Izumi's position. "How'd it go?" He whispered. Mizutani blushed a scarlet red before answering: "It was-" He got cut off by Izumi. "It looks like it went well.. Being a Seme's easy, right?" Izumi smirked, looking at Mizutani's reddened cheeks. "No it's not!" Mizutani whined loudly causing everyone to shift their attention to him.

"Uhmm... Mizutani wanted the spicy chicken." Izumi sweatdropped, trying to cover for Mizutani's action. "That's okay! Mine's spicy, wanna trade?" Tajima offered. "Uhh.. Thanks, umm.. nevermind." Mizutani said. "Geez, Mayu I don't know how you put up with him like that." Tajima bit his chicken as Mayu laughed uncertainly in return.

"Oh yeah, Yuutou-kun." Mayu called. "I just noticed you're wearing a Nagato cosplay." She smiled. "Eh.. Yeah, I am." He looked at his uniform. "I know it's weird but.." He began to sweat. "Not at all, I like it, mind if I try the witch cape and hat after eating?" She asked. "Oh! Really?" Sakaeguchi asked baffled by the question. "Yes, really!" Mayu replied cheerfully.

"Mihashi, want gravy?" Hamada said, offering Mihashi some gravy. "A-Ah.. Ye-Yes!" He stammered, reaching out to the gravy, then he poured it on his chicken. "U-Uhhmm.. Hama-chan.." He began. "Eh? What?" Hamada asked. "W-What are you..." His voice faded to nothing. "Ahhh, I'm cosplaying as Yellow Magi." Hamada answered, knowing the question that disappeared to oblivion. "O-Ohh.." Mihashi replied.

"You look silly in that thing." Izumi snorted. "Why you little..! You never stop disrespecting your senpai!" Hamada said, squeezing Izumi's face just like that. "Stop ittt!" Izumi screeched, poking Hamada with his fork. "Ouch! That hurts!" Hamada shouted.

As the day ended, everyone was indulged in their pleasure of having dinner as friends on a cold winter night. Mei and Mayu steadily watched their friends be happy in their enjoyment of each other's company. The end.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes in the grammar and if it was nothing compared to your liking. For short: SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! DDDDX -hides-

Thanks for reading~ Hope you liked it and reviews please - appreciated very much!^^

.


End file.
